User blog:Daniel Blankley/Hoping to Revive and Fix this Site
Dear Fellow Members and Friends, I was about to create a WIKI and then discovered this neglected Wiki Site and decided to try and revive it FIRST. The concept and idea of this WIKI is a Good One but a bit Too Expansive and Broad to easily Manage. No Page can be All Things to Everyone and That includes WIKI-Pages. I Believe that Everyone has latent Psychic Abilities and I help people discover and develop them. I am one of only a small online group who are doing this with novices, and dispelling the crazy myths that surround the Paranormal, Whether you realize it or not, you are an energy being as well as a physical one and the Energy of Magick (the Metaphysical) is all around you and also in you. I have started posting articles about getting Started in Magick... real magick and not tricks and illusions. You learn to do this by awakening and developing the latent Psychic Abilities you were born with that reside in the 90% of your unused brain. What we call 'magick' is really Positive and Negative Energy, just like the 'Force' in Star Wars... just a little different from the movie set. Aleister Crowley first used the spelling 'Magick' as a term to show and differentiate his practice of the occult from performance (stage) magic and is defined as "the Science and Art of causing Change to occur in conformity with Will", including both "mundane" acts of will as well as ritual magic. So when we do anything conforming to the laws of physics (mundane or natural) we are also working with and performing magick'. Skiing, Surfing, Skating, and riding a bicycle are all feats of magick. Now Magick also deals with Metaphysics.. or higher physics. This is the invisible, intangible, and ethereal. here are realms of the afterlife, other dimensions, the astral planes (the supernatural). Metaphysical laws exist independent of religion just as physical laws do.' People are born with 'natural talents' or abilities to work with both physical laws and metaphysical laws. It is said that man uses approximately 10% of his brain. Abilities above average are labeled Paranormal, or Psychic abilities and there is a long list of these starting with ESP. Someone mentioned one of them. An Empath is someone who can feel the emotions of others and experience what they feel. The share feelings but they do not read minds. That is called telepathy. Understanding and learning Psychic Skills is a foundation toward learning Magick and is more important than trying to work spells of words or rituals.' In 1993 Skywind published a beginning series to help people learn whether they have Psychic Skills and advanced ways to develop them. Now out of print it is archived in several places online and you can save them to your computer to study and learn them. I highly recommend this series as a starting point and it influenced and helped me get started on this path in 1993. You can view and save the 4 part series from the archive here...' http://vsociety.net/wiki/Psi_articles#Playful_Psychic.2C_by_Skywind You can begin reading my articles which start here Getting Started in Magick 1 The lower part of the page is an INDEX and you can read the articles in Sequence and jump back to the index. I am still adding stuff from my other online websites. This WIKI has fallen into neglect since June of 2017. If no one objects I will hope to Adopt this group after I have posted enough material and been here long enough to do so. There will be a lot of practical How-To and guided self study There will be LINKS to other sites and Videos. I am interested in YOUR OPINIONS and Ideas! I can easily create a new WIKI but it seems reasonable to Revive this effort. Please post your thoughts on this page's Talk Page. Thanks and nice to meet you all! 'Daniel Blankley (talk) 03:43, September 4, 2018 (UTC)' Category:Blog posts